Makeup
by igotcheesewiz
Summary: Virgil catches Roman messing with his makeup, and discovers one of Roman's deepest secrets in the process. This leads to an unexpected bond between the two Sides. Romantic Pricxiety. Tbc


"I'm going to kill him," Virgil Sanders muttered. He clutched his broken eyeliner tightly as he stormed over to Roman's room and knocked angrily on the door, so filled with rage that he was seeing red.

Thomas had just gotten back from a meet-and-greet. As always after taxing social events, Virgil was exhausted from trying to make sure Thomas didn't make a fool of himself in front of all the Fanders. Everything had gone very smoothly, but when Virgil had finally been able to relax in his room (well, as much as he could, anyways,) he saw that somebody had been messing with his secret makeup stash. His prized eyeliner was broken, his navy blue and purple eyeshadows were almost used up, and one of his lipsticks had purple fingerprints all over it. Virgil couldn't really do makeup very well, but he prized all of the makeup that he had bought off of Amazon. That stuff wasn't cheap.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. A couple of weeks previously, he had walked into his room to find Roman going through his makeup drawer. When Virgil had asked what the (insert swear word of your choice) Roman was doing in his room, he had responded with, "Nothing," and practically sprinted back to his room. Roman had barely met Virgil's eyes since then.

When Roman answered the door to see Virgil standing there with steam practically blowing out of his ears, he knew he had been caught red handed. But instead of yelling at Roman like Virgil had intended to do, he paused, shocked. On Roman's face was expertly-applied eyeshadow in gradient shades of blues and purples that reminded Virgil of a galaxy. Deep crimson lipstick made his lips look plump and full. Winged eyeliner accentuated his brown eyes.

"Hey, Virge," Roman squeaked, deciding to play it casual.

Virgil was at a loss for words. "What—your face…"

Roman pushed his fading purple bangs to the side. "Yeah, uh, sorry… please don't kill me."

"When did you learn to do," Virgil waved his hand around in a circle around his face, "all that."

"I may or may not enjoy makeup videos," Roman said so quickly that Virgil had to take a moment to figure out what he had said.

"Well then… that's great and all," Virgil narrowed his eyes. "But you broke my eyeliner, used a record amount of my eyeshadows, and got your grubby little fingerprints all over my lipstick. Keep your paws _out of my stuff."_

Roman bit his lip, smudging lipstick all over his teeth. "Right then, uh…" His eyes darted around. "Could you maybe not tell Patton and Logan about this?"

Virgil was caught off guard by this. His anger wavered and gave way to curiosity when he asked, "Why?"

"Well, it's just a hobby and I don't want them to think…"

"Think what?" Virgil raised his eyebrow. "Thomas really loves makeup stuff. Nobody will think you're any more insane than you already are."

"Thanks," Roman sighed. "No, just… this means a lot to me. I feel like I can express myself with makeup."

"That is a cheesy but acceptable answer. Next time, ask me or I will shove my eyeliner up your—

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"One more thing."

"Yes?" Roman asked, ready for Virgil to shoot a scathing comment at him.

"Will you do my makeup?"

Roman stared at Virgil, his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Don't make me regret this." The right corner of Virgil's mouth twitched.

"Oh—okay." Roman let Virgil into his bedroom. Virgil plopped down onto Roman's bed, took out a black speaker, and said, "On the condition that we listen to my music."

Roman hastily said that was fine as Virgil played Fireflies by Owl City on full blast. Roman began to work on Virgil's face, washing off the black eyeshadow under Virgil's eyes with much difficulty and applying a light layer of foundation.

Roman applied a spectacular smoky eye with heavy contouring on Virgil's face, making it look handsome and edgy. When he was finishing up a killer eyeliner job, Roman realized how at peace he felt. He was truly enjoying himself, but for some reason he could not place, his heart was racing in his chest. His stomach had a deep tingling feeling of excitement. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought. Was it the fact that he had let Virgil—of all people—in on one of his deepest secrets? Or maybe it was just the fact that he was getting to do Virgil's makeup. Never, in a million years, would he have though he would get to do this, though he'd secretly always wanted to. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Done," Roman said, stepping back to admire his work. He handed Virgil a small mirror for him to look at himself in. Virgil studied his face, then gave Roman a small smirk.

"Nice job, princey. Aren't you forgetting something?"

Roman thought about this. "What?"

Virgil dug for something in his pocket, then pulled out a tube of black lipstick. "This."

"Oh, that's right." Roman went to grab the lipstick from Virgil's hand. When he took it, their fingers brushed. Roman's stomach lurched (in a good way.) He felt a warm blush creep into his cheeks.

"Right, so um…" He began to apply the dark lipstick to Virgil's lips, his face still burning. He leaned in closer to inspect his work, and before he knew what was happening, Virgil pecked him on the lips. When Roman pulled back, Virgil looked as shocked as he felt.

What was happening to his heart?


End file.
